Sweeter Than Sweets
by ShoheiTakano
Summary: Raito uses sweets to get Ryuzaki to trust him, but his plan backfired so instead, he ends up falling for L. Will he be able to make Ryuzaki fall for him as well? Or will L allow Misa to have Raito for her own?


Sweeter than Sweets

Another day has passed as Raito kept thinking on how to draw away L's suspicion on him. The chains that bind them make it more challenging than it already is. His head felt like it was about to explode and shatter but he had to hang on. He had as L always said, at least a 3 percent chance to get out of his tight situation, so he didn't think about giving up. Ryuzaki noticed the frustration of Raito so he made a little suggestion which changed Raito's point of view. Raito was about to go home, he opened the door, not bothering to say goodbye.

"Raito-kun I just noticed that something is bothering you."

"Heck, don't mind me; I just feel a bit sick."

"Yagami-kun, have you ever heard the saying "Fight fire with fire?"

"Yeah, I did. Why are you asking?"

"I suggest that you do the same with what ever disappoints you, I think it might help you."

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

The door clicked as it was closed. Raito walked carelessly, deep in thought.

"**Raito, what are you thinking about? It seems quite important" **Ryuk questioned.

"Nothing that valuable, just what Ryuzaki told me earlier, I don't get it that much…?"

"**Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, call me insane but I think he meant that instead of finding a way to get him out of your way, it'd be way easier if you acted a bit less harsh, is that what he was suggesting?"**

"I know. I've thought about that but if it is as we think Ryuzaki is implying then he's giving us an advantage?"

"**Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! That question I can't answer, Raito."**

That night Raito thought restlessly until he had planned something. Ryuk wondered why Raito had a grin on his face when he said that Ryuzaki should be ready. _**Well this just makes things more interesting…** _Ryuk thought. The next day, Raito passed by a bakeshop before going to the headquarters to put his master plan into work. He knew that no one would be there other than L and himself. He made sure of that before making a move. He entered the room, sitting beside Ryuzaki who unusually fell asleep in his weird sitting position. He got a blanket placing it over L. He then moved closer to L, placing the average sized box onto the table, waking up L. Although L didn't move, he knew that he woke up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Not really…" Ryuzaki replied groggily.

"Ah… I'm glad! Well I brought you something, I just hope you like it."

"What is it?"

"See for yourself!"

Ryuzaki opened the package delicately; his eyes widened in joy as he saw a slice of cake with vanilla icing and a very juicy-looking strawberry.

"Arigatou…! Yagami-kun, it's very nice of you."

"You're welcome, try it!" Raito urged him.

"You're suspiciously nicer today, Yagami-kun."

He took the fork which came with the sweet cake. He slowly took a piece of the cake, slipping it into his mouth, tasting heaven. He felt warm as he ate the cake slowly, savoring the taste. He got so caught up that he never noticed Raito shifting towards him. He never noticed as Raito inserted his hands into L's shirt, caressing Ryuzaki's slender body. Ryuzaki jerked back, dropping the fork to the ground.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?"

"You were doing something, I didn't quite expect."

"Heh…" Raito smirked.

"I won't let you d-" Ryuzaki stopped as his protest was muffled by Raito who kissed him harshly. He pushed Ryuzaki on the couch, moving on top of him.

"Are you some pervert?!" Ryuzaki shot up, trying to get Raito off him. He failed as Raito pushed him down once again. He inserted his free hand into Ryuzaki's pants rubbing the bulge which seemed to beg for pleasure. He rubbed teasingly, teasing with Ryuzaki's balls every once in a while. Ryuzaki on the other hand, couldn't do much to prevent himself from moaning loudly. His face was completely red, he blushed more brightly as Raito sucked on his sensitive neck, another hand playing with his nipples. He weakened, not being able to fight against the athletic boy on top of him.

Ryuzaki gave in moaning in pleasure, just as Raito pleased. "R-rRaito-k-kunnn… ahhhh… onegai… uhh… mnmm… nhnn… p-please… Oh!... s- stop!" Ryuzaki begged as Raito dominantly tried to have his way with him.

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

"Yes Yagami-kun and that's why I won't let you take away my vi-" L wasn't even able to finish his sentence when Raito inserted two fingers into his opening, sliding them in and out continuously. "R-raito… ah! Uhhh… Nhhhnhnnmnmn…"

"Well, well… Looks like the famous L can't even take a little fingering or a slight handjob…" Raito smirked triumphantly as Ryuzaki squirmed more.

He slid his fingers more tentatively until he hit L's sweet spot, pushing against it harder every time he inserted his slender fingers into Ryuzaki's tight opening.

Ryuzaki breathed hard as he felt Raito get off of him.

"Heh… Ryuzaki… That's just the beginning; we'll continue this in my room okay?" Raito said innocently; as he pulled L up, cleaning him up a bit before taking him to his house to gat a little more privacy.

Ryuzaki knew what was coming, he just hoped that he'd be able to bear whatever Kira challenges him with…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryuzaki: I didn't know Raito was that perverted…

Raito: Ha-ha… Misa's out so why don't we have a little more fun?

Ryuzaki: This is a public area!

Raito: So?

ShoheiTakano: Ahem… Please behave yourselves for a second before I ask Ryuk to write your perverted names in his Death Note!

Ryuk: If I do what you say, what'll I get?

ShoheiTakano: A dozen apples…

Ryuk: DEAL!!!

Ryuzaki, Raito: Uh-oh…

ShoheiTakano: Time to die!

Ryuzaki, Raito: NNOOO!!!

Ryuk: Humans really are interesting!


End file.
